Um conto de amor
by Juh Sparrow
Summary: Um amor que nasce em meio ao ódio, dois jovens podem mostrar as suas famílias que não há barreiras quando o coração decide amar...
1. Potter e Weasley

Das histórias de amor, as mais belas e puras são aquelas que nascem em seio proibido, esse é o caso de dois jovens chamados Harry Potter e Gina Weasley. A família desses dois não se gostavam nem um pouco, e tudo isso devido a um mal entendido que afetou significativamente a vida dos Potter e dos Weasley. Dois membros de ambas as famílias faleceram misteriosamente, segundo uma única testemunha, Peter Pettigrew, o filho mais velho de Lílian e James Potter fora assassinado pelo patriarca dos Weasley, logo depois o suposto assassino se matou. A trágica história contém muitos furos, mas como Pettigrew sempre fora um grande amigo dos Potter, não havia como duvidar de sua palavra. Com o passar do tempo as duas famílias se distanciaram e trocavam apenas formais palavras, mas mantendo o que achavam uma da outra no olhar.  
Para os Weasley não foi apenas uma perda, já que Rony Weasley, que era muito amigo de Harry Potter, preferiu permanecer ao lado do amigo, indo totalmente contra os princípios de sua família. Apesar de todo seu sofrimento, tinha que admitir que seu próprio pai se mostrou diferente do que imaginava, não só cometendo um ato indigno, como também não teve coragem de sobreviver para arcar com seus erros.  
As duas famílias tinham importante papel na sociedade, importância igualada até a da família real, porém a apatia de seus representantes não permitia uma aproximação maior. O que não contavam era o sentimento que surgira entre um de seus membros pelo rival.

Josephina, uma criada bastante esforçada e completamente leal aos seus patrões, procurava aos berros o filho de seus senhores.  
- Harry! Harry venha se aprontar antes que se atrase! – chamava a idosa criada.  
Aproximando dos jardins encontrou Harry e Rony em uma divertida luta de espadas, Josephina sorriu ao avistar os jovens. Desde bebê, sempre ajudou a cuidar de Harry, e isso trouxe um sentimento muito maternal da criada pelo garoto, olhou com ternura quando esse derrubou Rony no chão e começou a rir de sua travessura. Harry olhou para Josephina e correu em sua direção.  
- O que minha bela Josephina deseja com esse serviçal? – curvou-se perante Josephina.  
- Deixe de graça menino. – falou em meio a risos – Sua mãe o procura, se não se lembra tem um jantar com sua futura noiva.  
- Ela não é minha noiva. – protestou o garoto.  
- Não ainda, mas será após esse jantar.  
- Isso se eu a quiser. – ele sorriu.  
- Vai querer, é uma boa moça, é bonita e de conhecimento, uma criada de sua casa que me disse.  
- Não se iluda Josephina. – Rony se aproximava – Harry já se envolveu com quase todas as garotas do reino, o que essa menina tem de tão diferente para enlaçar meu amigo aqui?  
- Ela é de família e não se deixará levar pelos atrevimentos do Harry.  
- Assim me ofende mama, sempre fui um bom garoto. – Harry fingiu se magoar.  
- Que é um bom garoto isso eu sei, mas não dispensa um rabo de saia.  
- Concordo plenamente Josephina. – Rony riu e Harry ameaçou lhe acertar com sua espada.  
- Acontece que nenhuma donzela me fisgou dessa forma.  
- Mas acredite querido vai acontecer, se não for com essa pretendente a noiva, ainda aparecerá outra destinada a você. – Josephina beijou Harry em seu rosto – Agora se apresse ou sua mãe entrará em desespero.

Em outro local a mãe de uma jovem também procurava sua filha para um acontecimento, assim como Josephina chamava histericamente sua menina.  
Gina apareceu toca coberta de folhas e com um encantador sorriso no rosto, sua mãe a segurou pelo braço e a conduziu escada a cima.  
- Quantas vezes, Ginevra Molly Weasley, eu já lhe disse que damas não se sujam em jardins feito um moleque. – Molly ajudava a retirar as roupas de Gina.  
- Era só um jogo com as crianças mães. – Gina justificou-se.  
- Não me importa, seu noivo chegará em instantes e não quero que ele pense que é uma desleixada. Agnes prepare o vestido vermelho que comprei ontem, por favor. – Molly falou para a ama.  
- Mãe, aquele vestido fica muito estranho em mim. – Gina protestava enquanto sua mãe esfregava seu rosto.  
- Descobri que é a cor predileta do Dino. – a mãe falou orgulhosa de seu triunfo.  
- Ele já me conhece a muito tempo, para o quê me preocupar com esses detalhes?  
- Gina uma mulher sempre tem que procurar chamar atenção de seu homem, seu pai, por exemplo, adorava quando eu usava meu perfume de jasmim. – nesse ponto Molly parou de falar repentinamente, as lembranças de Arthur ainda eram muito dolorosas em sua mente.  
- Deveria trançar o cabelo Gina, não imagina o quanto fica magnífica de trança. – Agnes mudou propositalmente o assunto.  
- Acho melhor eu ir me trocar, você se atrasar é uma coisa, agora a mãe da noiva é inaceitável. – Molly enxugou discretamente uma teimosa lágrima e se retirou do quarto.  
- Ela trata como se eu já fosse me casar. – Gina falou ao constatar que sua mãe não a escutava mais.  
- Dê um crédito a ela, casar a única menina em meio a tantos homens é complicado.  
Gina vestiu sua roupa e foi até o espelho se analisar, o vestido era bonito, o problema eram os detalhes extravagantes. A menina fez uma cara desaprovadora e em seguida se sentou para sua ama fazer sua trança.  
A jovem desceu as escadas até a sala de jantar, onde já se encontravam seus familiares e seu suposto noivo. Dino Thomas era um rapaz educado e gentil, sua aparência não era das mais belas do reino, porém não deixava de ser bonito, tantas qualidades que não surpreendiam Gina de forma mais apaixonante, aceitou se casar somente para satisfazer os desejos de sua mãe. Quando se aproximou mais, Dino veio ao seu encontro com uma pequena caixa nas mãos.  
- Gina querida, peço que aceite esse presente.  
Ele abriu a caixa e de lá apareceu um belo rubi, Dino puxou o presente e ofereceu o colar a Gina.  
- Dino eu sinto dizer, mas não posso aceitar. – Gina falou sem graça.  
- Não adianta recusar, assim que o avistei me lembrei de você. – ele a contornou a fim de lhe colocar a jóia.  
- Dino eu agradeço, mas...  
- Gina, não é educado rejeitar presentes, principalmente quando vem de seu noivo. – Molly a censurava.  
Por mais contra que estivesse Gina optou por aceitar o presente, Dino puxou uma cadeira próxima de seu lugar para Gina se sentar. A garota olhou para todos na mesa, que estavam a conversar alegremente, primeiro para seu irmão Carlinhos e sua esposa Alessandra, Gui e Fleur, os gêmeos Jorge e Fred, sua mãe e por último para Tom. Tom Ridlle não pertencia a sua família, mas era considerado como tal, nos tempestuosos tempos, logo após a morte de Arthur, fora ele quem apoiou e se dedicou a reestruturar os Weasley, assim conquistou um espaço bastante especial dentre eles.  
- Belo vestido. – Tom cochichou para Gina que estava sentada ao seu lado.  
- É um cavalheiro, mas é uma pena que eu saiba que isso é uma tremenda mentira. – Gina sorriu.  
- Sempre muito esperta Gina. – Tom retribuiu o sorriso – A sua vantagem é que é uma moça extraordinariamente bela.  
- É uma gentileza sua.  
- Sou conhecido por minha sinceridade.  
O jantar corria conforme Molly imaginava, Gina fez o possível para parecer a noiva ideal, sorte a dela que Tom estava ao seu lado para lhe distrair. Gina sentiu falta de uma aura diferente nesse jantar com seu noivo, sentiu falta de um sentimento diferente para com ele, sentiu falta de amor pelo seu futuro esposo.

Harry estava a caminho da casa de sua suposta noiva, a qual ele não deixou de satirizar, chamando de "fim dos dias", fim dos tempos em que poderia se divertir com mais de uma moça, sua mãe cessou a brincadeira com um doloroso puxão de orelha.  
Quando chegaram a casa tanto Harry quanto os demais sentiram um certo descontentamento com o aconchego da casa, era fria e clássica, totalmente diferente do caloroso lar dos Potter.  
A noiva de Harry era como Josephina disse, bela e educada, a jovem Cho Chang era encantadora e chamou a atenção de Harry, ele gostou do fato de pelo menos ser uma agradável moça quem ocuparia o cargo de sua esposa.  
Quando estava a mesa, Harry tentou se postar como sua mãe insistentemente o aconselhou, agiu como um autêntico cavalheiro.  
- Então Harry soube que é muito bom com a espada.  
- Faço o que posso Senhor Chang.  
- Nossa Cho admira muito a luta. – a Senhora Chang argumentava.  
- Garotas não costumam se interessar por combate. – Rony falou enquanto apreciava uma torta, mal imaginou que o que dissera, por mais inocente que fosse, retratou o que Cho sentia realmente pelo esporte, arrancando discretos risos de Harry.  
- Sobe que passou os dois últimos anos na França, é verídica essa história Cho? – Lílian mudou rapidamente o assunto, se lembrando de mais tarde dar uma bronca em Rony.  
- Oh sim, Senhora Potter, foi bastante enriquecedora em questões de conhecimentos. – Cho falava timidamente.  
- Que interessante, ela é bem inteligente não é mesmo querido? – Lílian se voltou para James que estava alheio a entediante conversa.  
- Sim claro, a França é um belo lugar. – James tentou se recuperar de um sono teimando a lhe tomar.  
O jantar seguiu assim, completamente formal e se não exagero sem a mínima graça. Harry apreciava sua noiva enquanto os pais vendiam o seu peixe, ou seja, seus filhos. Por um segundo Harry imaginou se seria correto esperar mais para encontrar o amor, ou se a garota a sua frente corresponderia as suas expectativas, mal imaginava que o amor destinado a ele estava a pouca distância, passando por uma coisa equivalente e com os mesmos pensamentos.


	2. A grande novidade

Escutar Gina tocando harpa durante algumas tardes era uma das coisas que mais agradavam a família Weasley, a jovem tinha um talento notável, não era só o tocar da harpa e sim a graciosidade com a qual a garota o tocava, seu jeito encantava a todas, a menina nunca havia dado problemas em relação a pretendentes, era bonita e gentil, apesar de um pouco tagarela, porém isso nunca atrapalhou seu charme. A combinação de seus cabelos longos e ruivos com sua pele e rosto davam um ar meigo e um tanto sapeca para Gina.  
Sua mãe assistia a sua filha com orgulho e satisfação, o grande sorriso estava estampado em seu rosto, sempre achou sua filha muito bela, não só por ser sua mãe, mas pelos elogios que a garota recebia de todos. Agnes acompanhava sua patroa em sentimento, desde quando Gina era uma criança sabia que a jovem teria uma grandiosa beleza.  
- É uma bela música minha querida. – Molly elogiou ao fim da canção.  
- Eu a escrevi a poucos dias. – Gina falou orgulhosa.  
- Você tem mesmo talento. – Lilá, uma amiga de Gina, bateu palmas.  
- É uma gentileza sua Lilá. – Gina agradeceu.  
- Dino tem mesmo muita sorte. – Agnes falou encantada.  
- E Gina também, Dino é um dos melhores da cidade, só não se sobressai a um rapaz, Harry Potter. – Lilá disse.  
- Só que esse não é um bom partido para Gina, ele é um Potter e como tal não passa de um mentiroso farsante.  
- Mas mesmo que fosse considerado não está disponível, a família dele tem planos para ele e a filha dos Chang. – Lilá informou.  
- Pobre moço esse Harry, se for da Cho que está falando tenho pena dele. – Gina falou.  
- Não vejo o porquê de ter pena dele, ambos se merecem. – Molly não se deixava contornar.  
- Não penso dessa forma, aquela garota é uma falsa e metida, quero só ver quando ela se mostrar como realmente é. – Gina enrolava a ponta do cabelo nos dedos.  
As portas do salão foram invadidas por Guilherme que entrou em evidente alegria. Correu ao encontro de sua irmã e mãe para dar uma notícia.  
- Ela está grávida mãe. – ele sorria de orelha a orelha.  
- Acalme-se Gui e explique direito o que está acontecendo. – Molly que não entendeu, já que Gui dava pulos e abraçava os presentes.  
- Fleur, ela estava sentindo todos os sintomas, acabemos de chegar do médico da cidade, ele falou para não descartarmos a possibilidade. – ele abraçou sua mãe.  
- Isso é fantástico, mas por que não falaram antes? – Molly não controlava sua euforia.  
- Não queríamos dar falsas esperanças.  
- Gui meus parabéns, um sobrinho ou sobrinha, será muito divertido. – Gina abraçou seu irmão.  
- Mais um Weasley, notícia melhor que essa não há. – Agnes cumprimentou o futuro pai.  
- Tem razão Agnes mais um Weasley essa pequena benção merece uma festa de comemoração. – as idéias de Molly começavam a se aflorar.  
- Mamãe acho um pouco cedo para isso, a barriga de Fleur ainda nem cresceu.  
- Ora Guilherme, essa casa está precisando de um pouco de diversão, há muito tempo não preparamos uma festa, precisamos planejá-la imediatamente.  
- Poderia ser um baile de máscaras. – Lilá sugeriu.  
- Excelente idéia,, um baile de máscaras, poderia se chamar o "florescer do botão", simbolizando a chegada da criança, enfeitaremos o salão com rosas brancas. – Molly viajava com suas idéias.  
- Se é o que a senhora tanto deseja, vou avisar a Fleur.  
- Espere Gui tenho que parabenizar minha nora pelo ocorrido.  
Molly e Guilherme saíram com a senhora Weasley tagarelando feito um papagaio.  
- Mamãe é realmente dedicada quando se apega a alguma coisa.  
- Mas ela teve uma grande idéia, Gina essa festa vai ser fabulosa, temos que comprar nossos vestidos, quem sabe eu não arrume algum pretendente nesse baile. – Lilá se empolgava.

A empolgação para a festa não invadiu Gina da mesma forma que os outros, não por não desejar a chegada do bebê, mas que há muito tempo as reuniões realizadas no lar dos Weasley não tinha a mesma essência dos velhos tempos, e essas comemorações a fazia se lembrar de seu pai e seu irmão, seu pai era a graça de todas as festas e seu irmão sempre foi seu companheiro de aventuras, por mais unidos que fossem sua família cada um sempre teve seu "cúmplice" e confidente, Gui e Carlinhos, Fred e Jorge e Gina tinha Rony, não que a companhia de Percy fosse indesejada só não era a mesma coisa.  
Lilá combinou de ir a um alfaiate para tirarem a medida para os vestidos, antes, porém Gina achou sensato avisar a Tom sobre o baile, foi até o seu aposento dar as boas novas.  
- Entre. – Tom falou após ouvir batidas na porta.  
- Tom, desculpe se estou interrompi alguma coisa, mas queria lhe dar uma notícia. – Gina falou relutante  
- Sua mãe já me informou sobre o bebê e a festa, mas agradeço a bondade de vir me avisar. – Tom se levantou de uma cadeira – Feliz com a notícia? Há tempos não vejo a casa tão movimentada.  
- Bastante, estávamos precisando de uma novidade tão agradável.  
À medida que Tom se aproximava Gina pode reparar melhor sua feição, sempre o achou dono de uma beleza espetacular, apesar da idade o consumir com o tempo permanecia mais belo a cada ano. Tom segurou sua mão e a beijou.  
- Não me parece tão satisfeita.  
- Não pense que seja pelo bebê, é só que essas festividades me trazem lembranças dolorosas.  
- Não se deixe abalar por esses pensamentos, tenho certeza de que irá se divertir, agora vá comprar acessórios para destacar ainda mais a sua graciosa beleza, não que necessite é claro.  
Tom observou Gina se afastar, um forte desejo de possessão o domou, desde que a pequena Ginevra começou a tornar-se mulher, sua visão perante a jovem mudou completamente, não era bem amor, não amava e nunca amou, mas de uma coisa tinha certeza a deseja e a queria para si, nem que para isso tivesse desbancar todos os pretendentes da jovem, ela seria sua e somente sua.

A notícia da festa começou a se espalhar, assim como os seus desejados convites, as festas dos Weasley tinham uma fama muito boa. Gina, Lilá e Agnes estavam a caminho do alfaiate, a animação de Lilá ultrapassava os termos normais, ela carregava folhas com desenhos de todos os detalhes de seu vestido e sua máscara, tagarelou a viagem toda e sempre sobre o mesmo assunto, os enfeites e decorações de seu fabuloso vestido.  
- Vai ser rosa, imagina só o destaque que ele terá na festa já que a cor do tema será o branco. – gesticulava a cada palavra – E o seu Gina qual será a cor do tecido? Até agora não falou como o queria.  
- Na verdade não pensei ainda, na hora eu penso em uma cor. – Gina falou desanimada.  
- Credo Gina, que falta de empolgação, a primeira festa em anos e você não está nem animada.  
- Desculpa Lilá acontece que meus pensamentos estão distantes da cor do vestido.  
- Tudo bem não falo mais nada, a gente pensa em uma cor depois.  
A carruagem parou próxima a casa do alfaiate, Gina e suas companheiras desceram e foram ao encontro de Giuseppe Montrian, o melhor alfaiate da região.  
- Senhorita Weasley, senhorita Brown, é realmente uma honra ser o responsável pelos seus belíssimos vestidos. – Giuseppe fez uma exagerada reverência.  
- Nós é que agradecemos por nos ceder um espaço, sei que o senhor é muito requisitado e tem muitas encomendas. – Gina falou educadamente.  
- Sempre tem um espaço para pessoas como a senhorita.  
Lilá saturada da bajulação, principalmente por não ser dirigida para ela, empurrou os desenhos para Giuseppe, começou a sua tagarelice de antes, o pobre homem ficou um pouco confuso sobre as exigências da menina. Sem perder tempo ele chamou sua ajudante e se pôs a trabalhar.  
- Eu quero fitas descendo do meu ombro de um rosa mais claro. – Lilá dava dicas ao alfaiate.  
- Sim senhorita. – Giuseppe fazia de tudo para seguir o pensamento de Lilá – E a senhorita não vai me dizer o modelo e a cor do tecido do seu? – falou se dirigindo a Gina.  
A garota estava em cima de uma cadeira enquanto lhe eram tirada as medidas, até então não havia falado nada sobre seu vestido.  
- O modelo está desenhado ali em um papel, quero um corte grego são muito bonitos.  
- Uma ótima escolha, são muito belos e dão um ar mais exótico, mas e a cor? – Giuseppe perguntou insistente.  
- Eu não me decidi pela cor ainda. – falou um pouco tímida.  
- Não seja por isso, tenho diversos exemplos de cores em uma pasta por aqui. – Giuseppe se livrou de Lilá e foi em busca da pasta – Aqui está, escolha a vontade.  
Gina recebeu a pasta e a folheou em busca de uma cor que lhe agradasse, Giuseppe continha uma variedade de tecidos muitos bonitos e o que Gina mais gostou foi um verde, além da cor a textura também a agradava.  
- Eu gostei desse, é tão macio. – ela passava de leve seus dedos no pedaço de tecido.  
- Vejo que é uma pessoa de bom gosto senhorita. – Giuseppe falou ao analisar a escolha de Ginevra – Foi um tecido difícil de ser encontrado, ficará magnífico em contraste com sua pele.  
- Acho que quero mudar o detalhe da cintura. – Lilá procurou chamar a atenção do alfaiate para si.  
Demoraram mais que o tempo estipulado, já que Lilá sempre mudava de idéia em relação a um detalhe do vestido, quando saíram da casa de Giuseppe resolveram dar uma volta pelo mercado.  
- Estou dizendo Gina essa festa promete ser a melhor que todas já feitas nesse reino.  
- Você acha? – Gina tentou manter alguma conversa com a amiga para não chateá-la.  
- Olha esse enfeite, ficará estupendo em meu cabelo. – ela se olhou no espelho – Vou levá-lo.  
Enquanto Lilá comprava enfeites um tanto extravagantes, uma presença desconhecida para Gina se aproximou, uma garota de cabelos espessos e sorriso cativante procurou por algo na montanhesa de enfeites, optou por um broche dourado e em forma de borboleta.  
- Com licença, eu já ia pegar esse broche. – Lilá falou implicante.  
- Não ia não, eu o vi primeiro. – a garota não se deixou intimidar.  
- Acredite, não ia ficar bem em você, seu cabelo não ficaria bonito nem com uma coisa tão graciosa como esta. – o sorriso se desmanchou perante a maldade.  
- Pois eu acho que ficaria lindo, principalmente se o colocasse nessa parte do cabelo, mostraria mais o seu rosto. – Gina que não gostou nada da ofensa ajeitou o cabelo da menina o colocando atrás da orelha.  
- Obrigada. – a garota falou timidamente, o rosto de Lilá assumiu uma aparência furiosa – Aliás, eu me chamo Hermione Granger.  
- Era só o que faltava, vamos embora Gina sua mãe não irá gostar de te ver em companhia de uma amiga dos Potter. – Lilá a puxou pelo braço.  
- Na verdade não vejo o porquê não, só por ser amiga deles não significa que ela seja um deles, ando com quem eu tiver vontade. – Gina desafiou Lilá que emburrada saiu pisando forte pelo mercado.  
- Desculpe pelo gênio da minha amiga, normalmente ela não é assim. – Gina sorriu para Hermione.  
- Tudo bem, mas acho que ela ficou com raiva de você, não devia ir atrás dela?  
- Depois ela irá procurar a Gina e tudo se resolve, e sempre assim. – Agnes se meteu, não gostava de Lilá.  
- Agnes tem razão, ela sempre faz isso, não gosta de ser contestada.  
- Você deve ser Ginevra Weasley não é?  
- Por favor, me chame só de Gina. - Gina nunca gostou muito de seu nome – Isso é para você, espero realmente que apareça.  
Hermione recebeu o envelope, ao abri-lo viu que era o convite para o baile no qual todos falavam, ficou sem jeito e antes de falar alguma coisa Gina a impediu.  
- Não pense em faltar, eu tomarei como ofensa, dentro do envelope tem convites para os seus pais também.  
Gina se despediu e foi embora, havia ficado muito tempo longe de casa, sua mãe já devia estar mandando pessoas a sua procura. Apesar de provavelmente irritar sua mãe, gostou muito de conhecer Hermione, Lilá era sua amiga há algum tempo, mas nunca havia sentido uma coisa tão boa como sentiu com a presença de Hermione, quanto ao baile pensou que com as máscaras sua mãe não iria saber quem era a menina, assim Gina teria uma companhia feminina e ao contrário de sua atual amiga, teria coisas a mais para conversar do que o egocentrismo de Lilá.


	3. O acordo

O baile dos Weasley causou imenso alvoroço dentre as pessoas do reino, todos queriam um convite e faziam de tudo para consegui-los, mesmo que para isso se submetessem a situações constrangedoras e estranhas como foi o caso do pobre Neville Longbotton que adentrou a assustadora Casa dos Gritos, a pedido de Jorge e Fred. A cidade inteira desejava esses preciosos convites, exceto a família Potter, o baile não os atraia nem um pouco a atenção.  
- Dizem que os músicos estão vindo da Espanha, a própria rainha deu essa idéia...  
- Pedro não quero ser grosseira, mas esse assunto já está me dando dores de cabeça. – Lílian falou enquanto estavam a mesa.  
- Sinto muito Lílian, é que todos só falam nisso. – Pedro insistia.  
- Eu sei disso e por esse motivo acho que essa história está se tornando irritante. – Lílian falou sem olhar para Pedro.  
- Você está certa Lílian eu exagerei, poderíamos falar de outros assuntos, como por exemplo, o noivado do nosso querido Harry. – Pedro olhou para Harry, que estava entretido com seu pedaço de carne.  
- É Harry, conte-nos como estão as coisas com a filha dos Chang, já pediu a mão da garota? – Remo Lupin, um dos melhores amigos de James questionou.  
- Eu já mandei trazer o anel de noivado dos meus pais, chegará daqui a uma semana. – James relatou.  
- Não sei Pontas, mas acho que meu afilhado não está muito contente com essa união, escuta Harry sempre o achei muito parecido com seu pai e seus olhos são todos da nossa linda e querida Lílian aqui. – Sirius recebeu um grande sorriso de Lílian – Acontece que não vi o brilho no rosto que presenciei quando seu pai me contou que havia pedido Lílian em casamento, achei que veria esse mesmo brilho em você.  
- Isso porque meus dias como Don Juan estão contados. – Harry se lamentou.  
- O físico é dos pais, mas isso você herdou de seu padrinho. – Lupin falou fazendo todos rirem.  
- Concordo plenamente nesse ponto com você Aluado, um brinde aos eternos amantes. – Sirius ergueu a taça.  
- Não seja uma má influência Sirius, quando Harry conhecer melhor a Cho verá que está fazendo um bom casamento. – Lílian o reprimiu sem deixar de rir.  
- Que o destino do Harry está traçado nós sabemos, mas e o jovem Rony? Por acaso você não tem alguma donzela em mente? – Pedro perguntou.  
- Não, deixo a corda somente para o Harry, acredito que tenho muito que aproveitar, como diz o Sirius, "Viva a liberdade". – Rony ergueu sua taça e brindou com Sirius.  
- Isso por pouco tempo, não pense que não temos planos para você. – Lílian sorriu.  
- Eu estava reparando como a filha dos Granger cresceu, uma garota bonita e inteligente, pessoas assim são difíceis de encontrar, e além do mais é muito amiga de vocês. – Lupin falou.  
- Não irei cortejar Hermione, eu a conheço a muito tempo para fazer isso, seria estranho. – Rony se inquietou com a idéia.  
- Eu não diria isso se fosse você querido, certas relações começam com uma boa amizade. – Lílian falou para o garoto.  
A idéia passou pela cabeça de Rony por alguns segundos, só que não permaneceu por muito tempo, não podia negar que Hermione havia se tornado uma bela mulher, porém eram amigos desde os onze anos, e além do mais viviam em guerra, não se entendiam e de todas as palavras que trocavam eram simplesmente para discutir.

Tanto a sua família quanto Harry não viam motivos suficientes para desejar ir a festa, pouco importava para ele que todos comentassem sobre o baile. Um comerciante se atreveu a provocá-lo dizendo que a única família que com toda a certeza não seria convidada seriam os Potter, mesmo com a provocação Harry pouco se importou, se achasse que valeria a pena participar do baile, ele daria seu jeito de ir, uma falta de convite nunca o impediu de se divertir.  
Em uma tarde estava treinando arco e flecha, quando Cho se aproximou de Harry, mais uma vez estava linda, os seus traços orientais davam uma beleza exótica para a garota.  
- Vejo que além de espadas é muito bom com o arco. – a garota sorriu.  
- Não quero me gabar, mas tenho muitos talentos. – Harry largou o arco para conversar melhor com a garota – Não sabia que seus pais permitem que venha me visitar como se já tivéssemos compromisso marcado.  
- Não seja bobo Harry, meus pais estão conversando com os seus e achei uma boa oportunidade para te ver, é muito difícil te encontrar por essa casa enorme.  
- Oi Cho. – Rony quis mostrar que estava presente.  
- Ah olá senhor Weasley, é muito agradável vê-lo. – Rony sentiu uma leve ironia.  
- Digo o mesmo senhorita Chang. – o garoto era conhecido por sua grosseria.  
- Então, o que pretende fazer amanhã? – Cho se voltou novamente para Harry ignorando Rony.  
- Bom, depende do que você vai querer fazer amanhã, afinal creio que isso seja um convite. – Harry sorriu maliciosamente ao se aproximar de Cho.  
- Se não sabe, amanhã é o dia do "Florescer do Botão", o baile que os Weasley estão fazendo, achei que poderíamos ir juntos.  
- Claro que iremos, o convite chegou um pouco atrasado, mas veio hoje, o Harry foi até convidado a dançar com a minha irmã. – Rony arrancou risadas de Harry.  
- Não me recordo de o ter convidado. – Cho olhou furiosa para Rony – E além do mais, eu sei que se o Harry quiser pode dar seu jeito para entrar, não terá o atrevimento de me deixar ir sozinha, aquelas pessoas são maçantes demais para se aturar sem uma boa companhia.  
- Não sei Cho, sinto, mas esse baile não me parece valer a pena. – Harry tocou o cabelo de Cho.  
- Sei, como poderia esquecer que tudo tem seu preço. – ela tocou levemente a boca de Harry – Eu imagino qual seja o seu.  
- Olhando por esse ângulo acredito que vá ser bem divertida.  
- Certo, mas de nada vale se não tiver um pequeno jogo. – Harry a olhou sem entender – Terá que dançar com a Ginevra, assim ganha um beijo, seu amigo aqui até que teve uma boa idéia.  
Cho se retirou ao ouvir seus pais lhe chamarem. Harry passou a se interessar mais pela garota nesse momento, não era exatamente como ele imaginava. A família Chang era conhecida por ser muito tradicional e conservadora, ver a filha deles agir de forma tão ousada o agradou muito.  
- Essa menina é muito estranha. – Rony pegou o arco e algumas flechas.  
- Imaginação sua, na verdade estou começando a gostar da idéia de me casar com ela, larga o arco que a gente tem que encontrar com a Mione.

O trio Hermione, Harry e Rony se conheciam a um tempo e sempre estiveram juntos, mesmo passando por cima dos maldosos comentários sobre meninas evitarem tanta aproximação com meninos. Hermione não tinha muitas amigas, era possível dizer que quase nenhuma, porém nunca se importou, Harry e Rony eram seus grandes amigos e a menina julgava não precisar das fúteis amizades que tinham no reino.  
- Harry sinto dizer, mas essa Chang é muito esquisita. – Hermione dizia enquanto limpava alguns livros da estante.  
- Foi o que eu disse a ele, e olha que eu e a Mione não concordamos em muita coisa. – Rony não conseguiu deixar Hermione com raiva, a garota apenas sorriu com o comentário.  
- Vocês estão julgando demais a Cho. – Harry defendeu.  
- Precisamos mesmo limpar esses livros todos, por que não pede para outra pessoa, seus pais não pagam criada a toa sabe? – Rony reclamou.  
- Rony não esfregue meus livros com tanta agressividade, acontece que não confio meus livros a qualquer pessoa por isso que eu mesma cuido deles.  
- Não comecem a discutir agora, agente ainda tem que pensar em como entrar no baile sem os convites.  
Hermione começou a torcer exageradamente o pano que utilizava para retirar a poeira de seus livros.  
- Que houve com você? Está inquieta demais. – Rony reconheceu como uma mania de quem esconde algo.  
- Eu não contei a vocês, mas eu recebi um convite.  
- Os Weasley te enviaram um convite? – Harry falou incrédulo.  
- Na verdade a própria Gina me deu. – Hermione falou relutante.  
- A Gina? Minha irmã Gina te deu um convite? E como foi isso? – Rony se aproximou de Hermione e lhe pediu mais detalhes.  
Hermione contou como conheceu Gina, Harry não deu muita atenção ao contrário de Rony, ele só tinha notícias da família através de comentários nas ruas, saber por Hermione o fez sentir uma felicidade imensa.  
- E por que não contou antes? Você sabe muito bem com me sinto sobre esse assunto.  
- Desculpa Rony, eu achei que não iriam gostar, a sua irmã foi muito gentil comigo e não seria delicado da minha parte recusar.  
- Eu não a vejo faz uns três anos, ele deve ter crescido bastante, talvez se a ver nem a reconheça.  
- Se pensa assim, imagine eu que não a vejo faz bem mais tempo.  
- Ela é linda Rony, está explicado porque chama tanta atenção dos rapazes. – Hermione se esforçou para consolar o amigo.  
Rony tentou disfarçar a tristeza, apesar de ter se afastado de sua família sentia muito a falta deles, até mesmo de seu pai, que por mais que tenha cometido um ato tão repugnante, continuava sendo seu pai.  
- Eu tive uma idéia par me desculpar por não ter revelado nada sobre o convite. Meus pais não poderão ir, já me entregaram até uma carta com pedidos de desculpas e agradecendo ao convite que entregarei pessoalmente para a Gina...  
- Direto ao assunto se não for pedir demais Mione. – Rony sorriu para a garota, gesto que a fez ruborizar.  
- O que quero dizer é que tenho dois convites sobrando e como o baile é de máscaras poderão passar despercebidos pelos Weasley.  
- Mione eu já disse alguma vez que agradeço aos céus por você ter entrado em minha vida. – Rony se precipitou e abraçou Hermione a soltando logo em seguida por se dar conta de seu ato.  
- Não precisam agradecer, só tomem cuidado para não serem reconhecidos. – Mione que corava ainda mais os aconselhou.  
- Bom eu vou ter que dançar com a Ginevra, mesmo que não diga a ela quem sou, meu prêmio me aguarda após isso.  
Despistar seus pais não foi tão complicado quanto pareceu, só precisou dizer que Rony queria dar uma espécie de adeus à liberdade antes de Harry se entregar aos laços do matrimônio.  
Tudo foi cuidadosamente planejado, as máscaras ficaram na responsabilidade de Hermione. A roupa de Harry estava muito bem colocada, trajou uma calça marrom e uma blusa branca, embora simples, mas os poucos detalhes lhe davam um toque charmoso e sensual, inclusive brincou dizendo que tudo era para agradar seu par de dança.  
Os três pararam em frente à entrada da enorme casa dos Weasley, sorriram de um para o outro e colocaram suas máscaras, prontos para uma brincadeira, ao qual Harry nem imaginava que mudaria totalmente sua vida.

* Patty bom ver q vc gostou... Espero q continue assim... Bjusss


	4. O Florescer do Botão

Classe e beleza, duas características específicas da festa dos Weasley, segundo Harry. Ele, Rony e Hermione adentraram receosos no salão, porém não ficaram por muito tempo, a quantidade de pessoas que havia ali dava mais segurança para os garotos, a chance de serem reconhecidos reduziu significativamente.  
- Não pense que deixei de notar o quão graciosa está Hermione. – Rony falou hipnotizado com a garota.  
De fato Hermione estava diferente do habitual, não que Harry não a achasse bonita, pelo contrário, apesar de ser sua amiga não deixava de notar o quanto era bela. Essa noite Hermione tinha um toque especial, vestia um vestido cuja tonalidade era um laranja discreto e sua alça caia pelo seu ombro, seus cabelos estavam presos em um coque, novidade tanto para Harry quanto para Rony, a menina geralmente usava os cabelos soltos e tampavam uma parte de seu rosto.  
- Eu gostei do seu cabelo assim. – Rony ainda não conseguia tirar seus olhos da menina.  
- Gentileza sua notar, aliás, o cabelo foi um conselho de uma amiga. – Hermione se lembrou de Gina.  
- Então é uma garota de grande inteligência. - Rony falou fazendo Hermione corar.  
Rony agiu estranhamente, nunca em todo o tempo que Harry o conhecia havia presenciado tal atitude, talvez Lupin estivesse certo ao dizer que grandes amores começam com uma boa amizade.  
Harry notou que uma moça se aproximava sorridente, era loira e usava um vestuário muito exagerado, seu vestido rosa berrante dava náuseas só de olhar.  
- Olá convidados, já possuem um colar do amor? – ela ergueu colares com pedras de pingente para eles, que negaram com a cabeça – É uma brincadeira do baile, cada um de vocês receberão um colar, os das meninas de um formato e dos rapazes de outro, poderão dá-lo a quem desejar, escolham alguém que esquente o coração de vocês e o entreguem, sorte de quem for retribuído em sua entrega.  
Harry percebeu que a garota olhou profundamente para Rony, fato que foi notado também por Hermione que ficou com uma expressão de chateação.  
- Adorei seu vestido. – a menina disse para Hermione, antes de se afastar do trio.  
- Menina estranha, se não me engano deve ser a Lilá Brown, ela estava junto a Gina quando a conheci, acreditem podemos viver muito bem sem ter contato com ela. – Hermione falou esquecendo de esconder o possível ciúme.  
- Se é amiga da Gina deve ser legal. – Rony falou deixando Hermione mais zangada – Não sei o por quê fala isso, você mesma disse que a Gina era muito gentil e bondosa, ela não andaria com qualquer pessoa. – pelo jeito Rony não notou o quanto a menina havia afetado Hermione.  
- Será possível que não consegue notar as coisas, até mesmo quando estão a sua frente. – Hermione cruzou os braços indignada.  
E como era típico de ambos uma discussão começou. Por mais que tentassem não conseguiram envolver Harry na briga, o jovem estava alheio à pequena "guerra" que sempre ocorria com os amigos, procurou algum indício de Gina pelo salão, se quisesse realmente se divertir nesse baile teria que dançar com a menina. A tarefa foi bem complicada, tirando o fato de saber que ela era ruiva, não obtinha nenhuma informação a mais, os cabelos da jovem eram difíceis de se encontrar, mas ainda existia uma boa quantidade de ruivas pelo reino.  
De tanto procurar, Harry não percebeu que a briga havia cessado e a aproximação de Cho, quando se deu conta do detalhe pode apreciar melhor sua futura noiva, seu vestido azul ajudava ainda mais a destacar sua beleza.  
- Vejo que é um homem ousado, teve mesmo coragem de vir a um baile ao qual não foi convidado, e se me permite sua presença não é nem um pouco bem-vinda, exceto para mim. – ela lhe ofereceu uma taça de vinho.  
- Não tenho medo de desafios e o prêmio por minha ousadia me agrada muito. – Harry aceitou a taça.  
- O senhor Weasley como sempre, atrás do Harry.  
- E a senhorita como sempre, tão gentil. – Rony falou, fazendo Hermione dar uma risada, assim chamando a atenção de Cho para ela.  
- E você quem é?  
- Essa é a senhorita Hermione Granger, a melhor amiga que eu poderia encontrar. – Harry a apresentou, Cho não demonstrou a mínima felicidade em conhecer alguém tão importante na vida de Harry.  
- Sou Cho Chang, a futura esposa de Harry. – ela disse sem ao menos cumprimentar Hermione.  
- É um prazer conhecê-la. – Hermione deu um sorriso que não foi retribuído.  
- Certo, então se quer tanto o prêmio é melhor correr atrás da Gina. – ela cortou Hermione antes da garota iniciar mais algum dialeto – Vou ao encontro de meus pais.  
- Continuo a achando bem esquisita, pelo que parece ela não gostou muito de mim. – Hermione falou.  
- Já disse que é coisa da cabeça de vocês, então Hermione vamos procurar a Gina?  
- Dessa vez terá que encontrá-la sozinho, eu já me envolvi demais, na verdade não gosto nada dessa história, não será legal se a Gina se magoar.  
- Não precisa se preocupar tanto Mione, é só uma dança e depois ela não vai me reconhecer mesmo.  
- Ainda assim peço para ser prudente e esquecer essa história. – Hermione o aconselhou – Agora se me derem licença, vou ver se encontro algum conhecido.  
Sem Hermione seria mais complicado encontrar Gina dentre as ruivas do salão, sua última esperança era Rony, apesar de fazer um tempo que Rony não tinha nenhum contato com a irmã, não acreditou ser possível que não a reconhecesse quando a visse. Eles percorreram uma boa parte do gigantesco salão até que Rony avistou uma garota, era ruiva, usava um vestido amarelo e desengonçada, Harry olhou para o amigo em espécie de pedido de ajuda, tomou coragem e resolveu encarar a estranha Gina.

Gina estava parada observando o baile pelo segundo andar, estava escondida atrás de uma parede, tentava tomar animo para participar da fabulosa festa que sua mãe preparou, ela ajeitou sua máscara e se dirigiu para o salão. A primeira pessoa que avistou foi Dino, ele foi ao seu encontro com um grandioso sorriso.  
- Como sempre, minha noiva é a mais bela de todas. – ele a cumprimentou beijando sua mão.  
- E você está muito elegante Dino. – ela apenas sorriu.  
- Finalmente posso entregar isso a quem merece. – ele retirou um colar de seu pescoço e o entregou a Gina, a garota o analisou e viu que continha um cristal em forma de cone e de textura lisa – Vejo que já entregou o seu a outro. – ela o fitou sem entender – As damas também receberam os seus para entregar a outra pessoa.  
- Na realidade eu ainda não peguei o meu. – ela falou desconcertada – Eu irei procurar quem o está entregando. – ela se retirou com essa desculpa.  
Por onde passava Gina viu pessoas trocando esses colares, com toda a certeza essa era uma idéia de Fleur, sua cunhada era sempre muito criativa, apesar de Gina a achar extravagante e fresca, tinha que admitir que sua idéia havia contagiado os convidados. Ao que parecia sua aparência estava agradando a muitos, sempre havia pelo menos um cavalheiro que lhe oferecia seu colar e a enchia de elogios, não era de se espantar, era muito bela e estava incrivelmente vestida, o verde do vestido que usava dava um atraente contraste com seus cabelos vermelhos, que tinham duas partes da frente puxadas para trás e presas em um pequeno coque, enfeites de minúsculas flores davam um ar mais angelical para a menina.  
Estava complicado passar pelas pessoas, sua família não teve problema em relação aos convidados, a garota percorreu muito o salão até encontrar um conhecido.  
- Senhorita Granger devo elogiá-la, está encantadora.  
- E eu não poderia deixar de dizer o mesmo a você Gina, não achei que fosse me reconhecer com esse disfarce todo.  
- Você pode tentar se vestir do que quiser, mas nunca conseguirá esconder esse sorriso contagiante. Vejo que não sou a única que pensa assim, veja só quantos colares conquistou. – Gina observou o pescoço de Hermione.  
- Gina, querida eu estava te procurando por toda a parte, aqui está seu colar, entregue ao jovem que fisgar seu coração, ou seja, o Dino. – Lilá entregou o colar a Gina, esse tinha a forma oval e de uma cor bege – E quem é essa moça, a qual ainda não fui devidamente apresentada?  
- Não a reconhece Lilá? Ela é a Hermione Granger, a moça que conhecemos no mercado. – Gina se conteve para não rir do espanto da amiga.  
- Ah sim claro, e quem são aqueles dois jovens que eu vi com você na entrada? – ela mudou sua expressão para o desprezo que Hermione conheceu no mercado.  
- Aqueles são meus primos que vieram da Escócia, como meus pais não puderam vir, e eles se desculpam muito Gina, eu achei que poderia convidá-los, espero não ter nenhum problema.  
- De forma alguma, seus convidados são meus convidados, espero conhecê-los.  
- Aposto que eles também ficariam encantados em conhecê-la. – Hermione estava sem graça por mentir para Gina, mas Harry era seu melhor amigo e não poderia deixá-lo em uma situação ruim contando a qualquer Weasley que ele estava no baile.

Gina ficou um determinado tempo com Lilá e Hermione, depois se separou delas para procurar Dino e lhe entregar seu colar. Sua busca foi em vão, Dino não se encontrava em lugar algum, cansada de procurar Gina resolveu se ater aos detalhes do salão, sua mãe não poupou dinheiro na preparação, rosas brancas enfeitavam as escadas e pilastras, as mesas eram forradas por um pano amarelo e os bordados cor de ouro.  
Em cima de uma mesa que seguia até a parte de trás da escada, havia um enorme dragão de gelo, seu corpo era do tamanho da mesa e ocupava todo o espaço. Curiosa sobre o enfeite Gina foi ao encontro do dragão, ela tocou levemente a escultura de gelo, deslizou o dedo pelos olhos do dragão até notar que do outro lado havia alguém fazendo o mesmo que ela, não conseguia enxergar a pessoa direito, pois a escultura era muito alta. Ela poderia ter se dirigido a outro lado para ver quem era, mas algo a puxou para o lado oposto, a pessoa pareceu se divertir com a brincadeira já que fez o mesmo que ela. Gina procurou por uma brecha no dragão de gelo, porém a única que tinha a obrigava a se abaixar, seu parceiro fez o mesmo, poderia não ver seu rosto devido a máscara que o rapaz usava, mas sabia que seus olhos eram de um verde intenso, que brilhavam como esmeraldas. Gina optou por tomar o caminho correto e retornou a cabeça do dragão sendo seguida pelo rapaz, quando conseguiu vê-lo melhor sentiu um tipo de frio na barriga, o garoto lhe estendeu a mão, ela sorriu e quando estava quase a ponto de tocá-la, Lilá apareceu.  
- O filho dos Malfoy deseja dançar com você.  
Devido ao choque Gina não pode se soltar de Lilá, que a puxava para longe do jovem de olhos verdes.

Harry tentou seguir a garota dos olhos amêndoas, mas a perdeu de vista quando esta se adentrou no aglomerado de pessoas, se desesperou ao ver que se separaria dela sem ao menos ter trocado uma palavra. Parecia totalmente insano, nada importava somente aquela jovem, seu coração estava aos pulos a cada segundo que a menina vinha a sua mente.  
Ele a procurou por horas até que na sacada a encontrou, ela olhava o céu perdida em seus pensamentos.  
- Por um segundo pensei que não a veria mais, sabe se esconder muito bem.  
- Não me escondi de você, apenas não me senti a vontade para dançar com o Malfoy. – Gina se alegrou ao ver que era o rapaz de olhos verdes.  
- Compreendo sua escolha, o Draco é realmente uma pessoa indesejável. – ele se encheu de felicidade quando viu a garota sorrir – A senhorita ainda me deve uma dança, a menos que esteja exausta de convites. – Harry voltou a erguer a mão.  
- Será um prazer aceitar esta dança. – Gina tocou com leveza a mão do jovem.  
Harry pode ver como é bom flutuar, ser domado pelo frescor do cheiro que a menina emanava, não havia sentido tais sentimentos por nenhuma outra moça, que todos os outros pegassem uma passagem só de ida para o infinito, para ele só aquela delicada flor lhe importava. Assim que pararam, ele retirou seu colar do pescoço.  
- Pode achar bobagem essa brincadeira, mas não dormirei essa noite se não saber que esse colar pertence à senhorita. – ele olhou para o pescoço da jovem e percebeu que seu colar não seria o único – Para diferenciá-lo de todos os outros, peço tomar a liberdade de marcá-lo. – do seu bolso ele tirou uma corrente e destacou um pingente em forma de sol, detalhadamente trabalhada em uma madeira escura, colocou em seu "colar do amor" e pôs no pescoço de Gina.  
Gina procurou em meio aos outros colares o seu, como o pescoço do rapaz também continha bastantes colares ela pegou a idéia de marcá-lo, de sua mão retirou uma pulseira de ouro com bolas de pérolas penduradas e o prendeu ao seu colar dando-o a Harry.  
- Sinto que seria um desperdício guardar o colar sem que o entregue a verdadeira pessoa.  
- Eu seria atrevido se lhe pedisse para ver seu rosto?  
A garota permitiu a aproximação do garoto a sua máscara, após retirar Harry só pode pensar em uma coisa: se os anjos tivessem rostos, com absoluta certeza teriam a face dessa bela dama. A jovem colocou as mãos em seu rosto e delicadamente retirou sua máscara, as amêndoas dos olhos da garota brilharam em combinação com o largo sorriso. Sem medo de levar um tapa ele se aproximou do rosto da menina, passaria noites em claro se não experimentasse o gosto dos lábios da linda ruiva. Para satisfação de Harry ela não recuou, mas por falta de sorte ou talvez o destino não permitisse, a loira que quase a levou dele apareceu novamente fazendo o lindo anjo se afastar ofegante.  
- Gina não vai acreditar quem teve o atrevimento de invadir a festa? – Lilá olhou de Gina para Harry, seus olhos se arregalaram.  
- Você é Gina Weasley? – Harry perguntou com uma expressão mais assustada que Lilá.  
- Sim, é um prazer, eu sei que devia ter me apresentado mais adequadamente antes, mas...  
- Gina, ele é Harry Potter, ele e seu irmão Rony entraram sem serem convidados, eles vieram com aquela Hermione, eu avisei que essa garota não prestava...  
A voz de Lilá foi sumindo em sua cabeça, só poderia ser uma brincadeira de mau gosto, não era justo que esse rapaz fosse um Potter.  
Suas dúvidas foram comprovadas por Rony e Hermione, que apareceram logo em seguida.  
- Más notícias, temos que sair por essa sacada mesmo. – Rony puxou o amigo que ainda olhava descrente de sua falta de sorte para Gina.  
- Eu não irei pular uma sacada Rony, sairei pela porta. – antes de sair ela se dirigiu à Gina – Eu sinto muito.  
Gina pode observar Hermione sair e depois se dirigiu a sacada, onde pode ver Harry e seu irmão correrem para o portão, o garoto deu uma última olhada para Gina, que a fez perder a noção pelo ocorrido.

*Lia q bom q vc gostou da fic... Bom o q vai acontecer com eles vc vai ver durante a fic... Quanto ao Rony de uma forma ou de outra ele foi descoberto e isso atrapalhou a aproximação do Harry e da Gina... Continue lendo.. Bjuss

* Patty Carvalho a Cho é bem espertinha, e tão espertinha q ainda vai se tornar uma pedra no sapato da Gina... Bjusss

* Luuh bem-vinda e valeu pelo comenrtário....


	5. Conforto

Ginevra Molly Weasley, Gina Weasley, aquele nome latejava na cabeça de Harry, o jovem nem sentia seus pés que acompanhavam Rony numa corrida até os portões da residência dos Weasley. Aquele par de olhos core de amêndoas ainda estava fresco em seus pensamentos, as pintinhas graciosas no nariz da garota atormentavam até o último fragmento de seu ser e o beijo, jamais saberia o quão entorpecente eram aqueles lábios, é lógico que não seria possível, não ela sendo uma Weasley, a família mais odiada pela sua.  
Os portões pareciam tão distantes de ser alcançados, Rony o puxava com cada vez mais pressa, o garoto falava coisas que ficavam soltas na mente de Harry, "Eu sabia que era arriscado a Mione conversar com aquele Snape", "Narigudo intrometido", essas e outras eram apenas expressões sem nenhum sentido para Harry. Quando finalmente chegaram em seu lar, optou por se dirigir não para dentro da casa, mas para o estábulo.  
- Diga à mamãe que fui dar uma volta. – falou para Rony antes de se retirar.  
- Como assim uma volta? Harry... – Rony se adiantou e pô-se à frente de Harry o fazendo parar - O que há de errado? Desde que saímos de lá está assim.  
- Rony é meu amigo a muito tempo e não costumo esconder coisas ê, porém nesse momento eu não posso lhe informar nada, só faça o que pedi, serei grato se compreender.  
Harry olhou firmemente para o amigo e retornou ao seu objetivo, não era simples explicar para Rony, nem mesmo ele entendia o que surgiu em seu coração. Quando se sentia triste ou confuso gostava de cavalgar a noite inteira para além de todos os limites que podia imaginar, uma certa vez ficou fora durante dois dias, Lílian botou a cavalaria inteira mais amigos da família atrás dos desaparecido Harry, nem isso foi possível para detê-lo, o garoto apareceu depois e pediu desculpas à sua mãe pela preocupação, nunca mais cometeu esse ato, exceto nesse dia em que precisava urgentemente reorganizar seus pensamentos sobre a linda jovem do baile.

O coração e mente de Gina trabalhavam de forma irregular, ambos disparados em confusões. Depois da magia que ocorreu entre ela e aquele belo homem de olhos verdes, preferiu seguir para o conforto de seu quarto, onde somente ali poderia deixar fluir seus sentimentos sem se preocupar em esconder dos presentes, já que os únicos que iriam ver eram somente as paredes. A garota entrou apressada em seu quarto, sentou-se ao lado de seu armário, abraçou as pernas e tentou controlar as insistentes lágrimas que teimavam em cair. As batidas na porta fizeram com que Gina enxugasse as lagrimas com uma certa força.  
- Gina, desculpe incomodar, mas com o ocorreu nessa noite não pude deixar de me preocupar com você. – o charmoso Tom adentrava o quarto de Gina.  
- Não precisa se preocupar Tom, mas agradeço a gentileza. – Gina se levantou de onde estava, ainda permanecia em uma parte escura, não gostava de mostrar aos outros quando chorava, principalmente a Tom o qual presenciou muito essa cena quando a menina era pequena.  
- Eu sei o quanto é forte, mas há dias em que não podemos suportar. – ele se aproximou devagar de Gina e enlaçou seus braços ao redor dos ombros da menina – Sabe perfeitamente bem que pode contar comigo, eu sempre estarei aqui para afugentar seus monstros minha pequena.  
Por mais aquecedor que era o abraço de Tom, Gina não chorou, apenas retribuiu ao abraço.  
Aquilo foi o paraíso para Tom, fazia muito tempo que não experimentava o toque de Gina, só se lembrava de quando ela era mais nova e sempre que lhe ocorria algo ela corria para chorar em seu ombro. Agora não era mais uma menina magrela e pequenina, era uma mulher e muito bela, Tom tinha uma de suas mãos nas costas de Gina, era macia e delicada, aquele maravilhoso corpo era capaz de estragar todos os seus planos se ele se atrevesse a fazer metade do que sua mente arquitetou naquele momento. Depois do que pareceu longos minutos ele a soltou fazendo o possível para desviar os olhos da boca de Gina.  
- Onde está minha mãe? – ela não deixou de lembrar sobre o fato de seu irmão estar no baile, provavelmente Molly estaria aos prantos.  
- Ela se retirou para seus aposentos, eu, o Severo e Belatriz estamos encarregados dos convidados.  
- Então eu irei confortá-la, conheço bem minha mãe para saber o quão difícil isto está sendo para ela. – a menina encostou sua mão no rosto de Tom – Foi realmente muito bom você aparecer em nossas vidas Tom, logo saiu de seu quarto.  
A garota se dirigiu aos aposentos da mãe, bateu na porta e esperou pacientemente a autorização para poder entrar. A mãe estava como Gina previu, completamente desamparada, alguns lenços amassados estavam no chão, Molly se encontrava chorosa e segurando soluços, olhou para filha e começou a chorar ainda mais. Gina correu para junto da mãe e afanou seus cabelos cacheados.  
- Ele está grande, forte e bonito. – Molly escondeu o rosto nas mãos – Eu nem pude falar com ele.  
Molly chorava cada vez mais desesperada, parecia frágil e não a mãe severa que sempre foi, amava demais cada um de seus filhos e quando se tratavam deles sua fragilidade era atingida. A pobre mãe se culpava todos os dias pelo ocorrido, quando Rony teve idade suficiente para ter opiniões e dúvidas não o ajudou a entender, apenas se enfureceu por que o garoto não acreditava que seu pai era inocente e em uma de suas brigas que se tornaram freqüentes, ela o baniu da vida dos Weasley. Na primeira semana foi uma decisão certa, mas depois se arrependeu de seu equívoco, porém era tarde demais, ele já havia encontrado um lar nos Potter.  
- Mamãe não se martirize tanto. – Gina consolava sua desesperada mãe.  
- Oh querida é verdade, eu aqui chorando que nem uma criança enquanto meus convidados estão na festa, não é de boa conduta uma anfitriã abandonar uma festa desta forma. – Molly enxugava suas lágrimas.  
- Não há de se preocupar com isso minha adorável mãe, Tom está tomando conta de tudo.  
- Nobre rapaz, não sei o que seria de nós se não fosse a determinação dele em nos ajudar.  
Batidas na porta foram ouvidas e a ninhada Weasley entrou, toda a aglomeração de cabelos de fogo se juntaram perto da mãe e da irmã.  
- Viemos nos certificar que estava bem mamãe. – Fred se aproximou cobrindo sua mãe de beijos e abraços.  
- Vamos meus queridos, sem mais lamentos, sua mãe está recuperada da surpresa. Gui meu anjo peço sinceras desculpas por sair de seu baile tão apressada, dê-me só mais alguns minutos e já estarei pronta a prosseguir com essa maravilhosa comemoração.  
- Nada disso mãe, até mesmo a Fleur já foi se deitar, agora é sua vez de um belo descanso, deixe-me ajeitar sua cama. – Gui começou a arrumar a cama de sua mãe junto de seus irmãos, Gina ajudou a mãe a se trocar.  
Molly se deixou levar pelo carinho dos filhos, assim que foi posta na cama estendeu os braços os chamando. Cada um dos Weasley foi arrumando um espaço na grandiosa cama.  
- O pai de vocês mandou fazer essa cama depois que casamos, ele me disse assim: "Molly encomendei essa cama para quando os pesadelos de nossos filhos atrapalharem seus sonos, e veja bem quero ter um monte, não me importo com a quantidade, sei que o nosso amor é capaz de aconchegar centenas de Weasley". Recordo-me que sempre tinha um de vocês que vinham desesperados por não conseguirem dormirem sozinhos. – Molly abraçava mais apertado Gina e Carlinhos, os mais próximos a ela – Eu contava histórias para fazê-los esquecer o pesadelo.  
- Conte-nos uma mamãe, eu quero ouvir aquela do príncipe mentiroso. – Percy pediu.  
- Não essa é muito chata, eu quero ouvir aquela do Miguel, o travesso. – Jorge protestou, o que gerou uma pequena discussão entre os filhos sobre o tema da história.  
- Vamos meus amores, sem brigas, cada um terá o direito de escolher uma história e eu contarei todas, começando pela a da minha princesa.  
A noite seguiu com as divertidas histórias de Molly, nenhum dos filhos dormiu até que a última história fosse contada. Molly se sentiu feliz com essa volta ao passado, onde seus filhos eram apenas crianças que se surpreendiam com tudo. Contudo faltou uma história, a de seu Rony, Molly se recordou de um dia quando o filho foi ao seu encontro assustado dizendo que aranhas gigantes queriam entrar pela janela, o menino falava assustado sobre as insistentes aracnídeas que chamavam por ele, só dormiu após uma engraçada história sobre uma competição de espadas.

O sol já tomava espaço quando Harry decidiu voltar para casa, havia galopado por muito tempo e só parou além da floresta do vale de Hogwarts onde deixou seu cavalo descansar do passeio, era tempo suficiente para pensar sobre o ocorrido. Não se deu conta, mas acabou adormecendo na floresta e sua mãe provavelmente já teria alarmado todo o reino.  
Assim que se aproximou de seu lar notou uma estranha calmaria, entrou cauteloso pela porta, mas o que já devia imaginar é que sua mãe não se deixaria relaxar tão fácil, Lílian levantou a cabeça sonolenta que estava deitada sobre uma poltrona a fim de ver quem adentrava, a mãe do rapaz se pôs de pé rapidamente ao constatar o filho, ela correu em sua direção e o abraçou, Lílian o envolveu em tal abraço que somente mães preocupadas sabem dar após ver seu filho em segurança. Algumas lágrimas percorreram a face de Lílian, ela libertou Harry e o fitou severamente.  
- Como ousa? Você simplesmente desaparece sem ao menos dar uma informação coerente sobre sua estadia. – a raiva se misturavam a algumas lágrimas, antes mesmo que Harry começasse a se explicar ela o cortou – E não venha com mentiras, achou realmente que eu acreditaria nesse conto de que havia permanecido em sua despedida com outros amigos, eu não sou boba Harry, sei localizar uma mentira mesmo que ela esteja bem escondida. Vá para seu quarto, troque de roupa, chame o Rony e desça para a sala de visitas, eu e seu pai temos assuntos a tratar com vocês.  
Das poucas palavras que trocou com Rony Harry pode entender o que havia acontecida com sua desculpa, seu amigo nunca foi bom em mentir e sua mãe percebeu alguma falha na história, ela forçou tanto Rony que conseguiu retirar de seu amigo a história. Harry não culpou seu pobre amigo, sabia perfeitamente bem como sua mãe se portava quando desconfiava de algo.  
Lílian e James se encontravam na sala de visitas, cada um sentado em uma poltrona e a frente deles havia duas cadeiras.  
- Sentem-se meninos. – James ordenou apontando para as duas cadeiras – Nessa manhã, antes de você retornar de sua aventura Harry, uma de nossas criadas trouxe do mercado uma história curiosa, disse-nos que os dois são assuntos na feira por terem se adentrado no baile dos Weasley sem serem convidados. Ao nosso conhecimento estavam em uma despedida de solteiro de Harry, conte-nos exatamente o que fizeram na noite passada.  
Houve uma troca rápido de olhares entre Rony e Harry, por fim Harry decidiu tomar a iniciativa do conto, afinal foi por causa dele que se meteram nessa confusão.  
- Tudo começou com uma aposta, ou melhor, um trato, eu teria que ir a esse baile, minha sede de desafios não permitiu que eu recusasse, assim carreguei Rony comigo. – Harry relatou sua história e aguardou a sentença de seu pai.  
- Não seria correto permitir que Harry se responsabilize por tudo, eu o apoiei em tudo e até ajudei a planejar a nossa entrada no baile.  
- Muito nobre de vocês defenderam um ao outro, mas não é por isso que os deixarei sem um castigo merecido. O que fizeram, como bem sabem é incorreto e insensato, não só por se meterem com aquela família, mas acima de tudo, nem mesmo se for com pessoas como aquelas, permitirei que sejam desrespeitosos, era uma festa particular e não foram convidados, se os apanhassem tenham absoluta certeza que eu não os livraria tão facilmente, cada pessoa tem que arcar com as próprias conseqüências. – James aguardou alguma intervenção de ambos e como não houve prosseguiu – Como castigo pelo que fizeram irão cuidar do trabalho com os cavalos hoje, o que quer dizer que cuidarão da limpeza dos animais e do estábulo. Comam primeiro e depois vão aos afazeres. – James se levantou, mas antes de se retirar se virou para Rony – Rony não me tome como tirano ou coisa equivalente, sei bem o que significa retornar aquela casa, mas não será por isso que o livrarei do castigo. – ele sorriu solidário para o garoto.  
Quando todos se levantaram para cuidar de seus deveres, Lílian fez um sinal para que Harry voltasse a se sentar, assim que Rony e James se retiraram ela olhou seu filho com ternura.  
- Sei bem que não é tudo o que aconteceu ontem Harry, mas não irei te obrigar a me contar. – Lílian levantou o filho a fim de vê-lo melhor – Meu querido filho, por mais que digam que se tornou um homem forte e que não precisa mais de minha proteção, ainda não o vejo assim, para mim é sempre meu pequeno travesso, eu o conheço bem meu amor, quando está triste, eu consigo ver em seus olhos. – ela o abraçou ternamente – E não fique chateado comigo ou com seu pai, sabe que somos compreensíveis, mas sempre que aprontar alguma coisa não deixaremos de lhe advertir, bom pelo menos até você se casar. – Lílian riu com a idéia.  
- Eu não me chateei com vocês, na verdade eu até acho engraçado, penso que se fosse o papai em minha situação não pensaria duas vezes, papai nunca foi de negar desafios.  
- Está coberto de razão, uma vez maroto, sempre maroto.  
Lílian beijou a face do filho antes dele sair e encarar seu castigo, pensou em quanto Harry havia crescido e em seu Jacob, o falecido filho que lhe foi tirado injustamente, uma lágrima percorreu seu rosto e ela decidiu visitar o antigo quarto dele, guardado da mesma forma que ele o deixou antes de falecer, ela deixou se quarto assim com o objetivo de sempre se lembrar dos costumes e gostos de Jacob, a lembrança de Jacob só fez aumentar o ódio por Arthur Weasley e sua família, nem mesmo seu sofrimento de mãe foi capaz de os fazer enxergar o quão vil esse homem havia sido em retirar seu precioso de uma forma tão covarde.

Lia concordo com vc a Cho consegue irritar, apesar de que nos livros ela é bem mais amigável do que ela é colocada nas fics... rsrsrsrs....

Luuh a Lilá apareceu em uma hora muito errada mesmo... Ou se pensarmos de outra forma, ela só adiou o momento, pelo menos o Harry e a Gina vão ter muita coisa para pensar....

Bjusss a todos

Bye


	6. Tom Riddle

O rapaz escrevia freneticamente em um diário, o suor percorria seu rosto e a todo o momento consultava sua janela a fim de ver o tempo que tinha. Jacob Potter tinha um objetivo muito importante e perigoso, nesse dia em especial havia colhido os frutos de suas pesquisas, porém eram frutos podres. Logo depois que teve uma conversa com o Alvo Dumbledore, conselheiro e fiel amigo da rainha do reino de Hogwarts, se aventurou em uma busca que até o momento não tinha consciência do quão arriscada era. Três meses haviam se passado depois dessa conversa e finalmente conseguiu respostas, e nesse dia marcou um encontro onde poderia confirmar suas suspeitas.  
A noite já ia tomando espaço, Jacob enrolou seu livro e o guardou em seu bolso da calça. Desceu rapidamente pela escada, mas foi detido por seu pai. James fitou o filho e por alguma força sobrenatural temeu pela figura que se postava a sua frente. Jacob era uma cópia de sua mulher, ao contrário de seu filho mais novo em que a única característica que não o puxou foram os olhos verdes, Jacob já tinha os mesmos traços de Lílian, os mesmos olhos, a mesma cor acaju dos cabelos, até mesmo em sua personalidade havia herdado a tranqüilidade de sua mulher, nunca foi de esconder segredos e se meter em aventuras, porém nesses últimos tempos o garoto agia de forma estranha e misteriosa, muitas vezes o pai até brigou com ele por ter medo do jovem estar envolvido em coisas obscuras.  
- Mais uma vez saíra dessa casa sem dizer aonde vai não é verdade? – James perguntou de uma forma brusca.  
- Sim, e não pense que poderá me impedir, não cederei a suas chantagens como fiz da última vez. – não era intenção do rapaz fazer seu pai sofrer, mas o que lhe aguardava era mais importante.  
- Não farei isso, só peço que se cuide. – como se pressentisse uma despedida o pai acrescentou – E não se esqueça de retornar o mais breve possível.  
O rapaz se limitou a um sorriso. O garoto deixou a casa e caminhou ligeiramente pelo jardim, mas uma pessoa o chamou a atenção, seu irmão Harry estava com uma espada de madeira e golpeava uma estátua enquanto Josefina lhe dava sermões.  
- Ora Josefina porque atormenta o mais nobres dos guerreiros? – Jacob perguntou rindo da cara enfezada de seu irmão.  
- Imagine senhor que seu irmão e aquele Rony Weasley aprontaram para a menina Weasley, roubaram-lhe a sua boneca e a enterraram Deus sabe onde, a pobrezinha está aos prantos e esse insensível se recusa a dizer onde a deixou. – Josefina se irritou ainda mais quando Harry lhe mostrou a língua, a mulher se retirou resmungando sobre os maus-modos do menino.  
- Vamos Harry respeite Josefina. – em nenhum momento Harry se deixou intimidar, Jacob achou graça da teimosia do irmão, apesar de levado não podia deixar de adorá-lo – Você pedirá perdão pelo que fez a Josefina e irá revelar onde escondeu a boneca da filha dos Weasley.  
- Não irá me convencer nem se me oferecer um dragão em troca, posso até me desculpar com Josefina, mas me redimir àquela banguela da Gina é coisa que nunca farei, ela é uma chata, vive querendo se meter nas minhas brincadeiras, eu sei que é irmã do Rony, mas não consigo suportá-la.  
- Harry está sendo injusto com a menina, deixe que ela brinque com vocês, ela pode até ser uma amiga divertida.  
- Nem em meus mais aterrorizantes pesadelos. – Harry pediu para que seu irmão se abaixasse para ficar a sua altura, o menino verificou se ninguém os ouvia e então certo de que estava seguro voltou a falar – Hoje quando fui a casa dela para falar com o Rony ela me revelou uma coisa nojenta, aproveitou que o irmão havia ido buscar seus materiais de aventura e me disse que guardava sentimentos por mim, só que não era amizade e sim de quando uma mulher se interessa por um homem, ela ainda disse que estava inclinada a aceitar um pedido de casamento meu se me fosse conveniente, veja só Jacob, aquela chata acha mesmo que eu trocaria meus futuros anos de aventura para me enlaçar com ela.  
Jacob analisou a figura revoltada de seu irmão e logo em seguida se pôs a rir. Os risos pelo pequeno problema de Harry cessaram assim que se deu conta do quanto se atrasou para seu encontro, ele se despediu de seu irmão e voltou a caminhar para o inseguro.

O sol iluminava a sala em que James se encontrava, de onde estava era possível ver o estábulo e era de lá que observava seu filho e Rony cumprirem seu castigo. Assistindo aos meninos pagarem pela suas faltas ele não pode deixar de lembrar de Jacob e da última vez que teve contato com ele, e foi assim, vendo-o pela janela que presenciou sua partida, horas depois Pedro apareceu junto dos guardas do reino, seu amigo trazia a notícia do assassinato de seu filho. A angustia o consumia à medida que Rabicho contava como foi que encontrou Arthur Weasley com a espada que perfurou Jacob e em seguida ele pulou do morro onde estava preferindo morrer a pagar pelo seu crime. James se apoiou no parapeito da janela e chorou pelas lembranças que teve, se ao menos o impedisse, mesmo sem saber o que aconteceria com seu filho ele tinha a esperança de poder salvá-lo, não importando se o garoto o odiasse por não deixá-lo cumprir o que quer que pretendia naquela noite. Conseguiu sorrir ao constatar que Harry se divertia com seu castigo, apesar de sofrer pela falta de Jacob não queria transmitir isso para sua família, todos tinham sua própria forma de sentir falta do rapaz, mas procuravam se manter firmes e felizes.

Tom Riddle estava sentado em sua poltrona e acariciava sua amiga, era sempre um hábito que gostava de fazer, porém era escondido dos Weasley, temia que eles pensassem ser uma coisa suspeita ter uma amizade tão incomum com uma cobra. Nagini era esse seu nome, de todos os animais de estimação que poderia ter ele a escolheu, tinha uma afeição imensa pela cobra. Não era só o fato de Tom ter uma cobra como animal de estimação ser estranho, mas ele muitas vezes se comunicava com ela e agia como se ela pudesse lhe responder.  
Ele continuou dessa forma até que uma pessoa apareceu em sua porta e ele teve que obrigá-la a se esconder, jurando trazer uma caixa inteira de ratos para ela se deliciar. Severo Snape abriu a porta após uma permissão. Severo era um professor contratado por Tom para lecionar para os Weasley. Era um homem alto e sombrio, tinha cabelos na altura o ombro, eram de cor negra, muitas vezes os gêmeos o chamava de narigudo e seboso pelas costas.  
- Oh, é você Severo, avise-me antes de entrar, assim não preciso fazer Nagini se esconder. – Tom voltou a buscar Nagini que estava atrás de um armário.  
- Trago notícias interessantes meu senhor, Alvo Dumbledore retornou a cidade e planeja reunir toda a população amanhã par inaugurar uma biblioteca, uma forma que a rainha encontrou de lhe dar boas-vindas.  
Tom que estava entretido com Nagini parou o que fazia ao ouvir o nome do visitante. Ele fitou Severo com ganância nos olhos e sorriu maquiavélico.  
- Então o velho finalmente resolveu retornar, o que será que ele deseja, se o que ele quer é reviver fatos esquecidos pelo tempo, então não será uma boa idéia aquele enxerido ficar por aqui. – Tom assumiu uma posição inquieta, ele se contorceu um pouco, como se estivesse tendo um ataque, sua crise prosseguiu por alguns segundos até que pouco a pouco ele voltou a si – As coisas vão ficar complicadas agora, tenho que ser cauteloso.  
- Não creio que Dumbledore seja algo a se preocupar muito, ele não sabe de nada, eu mesmo me certifiquei disso.  
- Não devemos descartar a esperteza do velho, ele pode não saber nada, mas é capaz de cavar fundo para descobrir. – Tom disse num sussurro – Não vou admitir falhas, reúna todos e lhes transmita a notícia, diga-lhes que dessa vez tenham muita cautela.  
Severo se curvou para Tom, mas antes de partir uma outra companhia surgiu. Bellatriz Lestrange, a chefe de todos os criados, trazia uma bandeja com alimentos, ela depositou o objeto em uma mesa e em seguida voltou sua atenção a Tom.  
- Mandou me chamar Meu Lorde? – ela era de certa forma bonita, mas sua aparência era um tanto estranha, seus longos cabelos encaracolados lhe davam um ar de bruxa má de contos de fadas.  
- Sim Bella, gostaria de saber se resolveu aquele problema com a cozinheira?  
- Não há nada com o que se preocupar Meu Lorde, mandei a moribunda para um lugar onde não poderá mais nos atrapalhar. – a mulher sorriu maldosa.  
- Muito bem Bella, está fazendo um excelente trabalho, não se esqueça de prestar bastante atenção nos assuntos dos Weasley, não quero que nada saia como antes.  
- Disso não há o que temer Meu Senhor, cuidarei para que os Weasley não façam nada sem que o senhor esteja ciente. – como um cão que vê seu dono ela se abaixou e beijou a mão de Tom, o ato demonstrava uma devoção imensa a um líder.  
- Certo, agora tenho que me retirar, há mais um detalhe que tenho que me certificar. – dizendo isso ele se dirigiu à porta.  
Aproveitando-se do fato que os Weasley estavam tomando chá no jardim com a família Brown, Tom foi até uma sala reservada para aguardar uma visita, pediu a Bellatriz que ficasse vigiando a porta para não haver nenhuma intromissão.  
A jovem de cabelos loiros e cacheados entrou pela porta e aguardou que Tom retirasse sua atenção da lareira e a dedicasse a ela.  
- Senhorita Brown sente-se e não se preocupe que tentarei ser breve. – ele indicou um sofá, assim que Lilá se acomodou ele colocou uma caixa redonda e azul em cima da mesa – não sei se reconhece essa caixa, mas se não sabe pertence à produção Nelly, os chocolates mais desejados por toda a Bretanha e são raras as pessoas que podem consegui-las. – a menina olhava cobiçosa para a caixa – Creio que se lembre do nosso trato não é mesmo senhorita Brown? Contudo não vejo resultado nenhum de sua parte então eu quero que o cite para mim.  
Com certa dificuldade, Lilá tirou os olhos da caixa e os dirigiu para Tom.  
- Certamente que me lembro de nosso trato senhor Riddle, é se queres que eu o cite farei como deseja. – a menina se levantou e se postou como se fosse recitar uma poesia – o senhor me pediu para ser amiga da Gina, eu terei que vigiá-la e transmitir exatamente tudo que sei dela para o senhor, em troca o senhor me dará alguns agrados. – a menina voltou a se sentar.  
- Vejo que não é esquecida e que sabe perfeitamente bem o que quero, mas não é o que faz. Eu notei que Gina está desatenta, a senhorita é amiga dela, deveria saber o que se passa na mente dela.  
- Talvez seja pelo que ocorreu ontem no baile, o senhor sabe que o irmão dela invadiu a festa, Gina sente falta do irmão e é normal que esteja dessa forma.  
- Não é só isso, conheço Gina, sei quando uma coisa a incomoda, mas infelizmente não consigo saber o que. Conte-me o que viu na noite passada e não se atreva a esconder nada.  
- Bom, quando eu a conduzi ao encontro do filho dos Malfoy, ela tentou me dizer algo sobre uma pessoa, eu não entendi o que ela queria, parecia desnorteada, mas fora isso ela não me disse nada. – Tom a fitou cheio de dúvidas – Juro senhor Riddle que não sei de nada, Gina é muito discreta quando se trata de seus sentimentos, mas sempre faço o possível para desvendar os mistérios dela.  
- Pois me parece que o seu impossível não me adianta de nada. – ele se aproximou de Lilá, seus olhos mostravam fúria, era bem capaz de destruir a menina somente com seu olhar mortal – Preste bem atenção Brown, não deixe Gina escapar ao seu olhar, esteja sempre vigilante e qualquer fato estranho não deixe de investigar, sei que pode fazer isso, seu faro para coisas que não te interessam é bastante apurado. – Tom ajeitou sua postura e a forma ameaçadora sumiu de sua expressão, não era sua intenção assustar Lilá, ainda precisava dela e qualquer ameaça poderia fazer com que a língua da menina deixasse escapar coisas que não deveriam para pessoas erradas – Na próxima semana farei uma pequena viagem e dela trarei um presente especial. – Tom adoçou a voz, o resultado foi como imaginou, a cobiça de Lilá se alertou, como era fácil lidar com esse tipo de pessoa – Consiga mais informações e eu te presentearei com uma coisa bela, brilhante e cara, fique com os bombons como lembrança de nosso trato.  
A menina agarrou a caixa rapidamente com medo de que Tom mudasse de idéia, os bombons tinham um formato arredondado e o gosto de amansar qualquer fera. Não se julgava vil por ser tão comprável, pensava que todas as pessoas eram assim, em seu lugar quem não cedia aos presentes que lhe eram oferecidos? E, aliás, em troca não teria que matar ou roubar, somente contava sobre as ocupações de uma pessoa. O trato entre Lilá e Tom fora firmado há quase três anos, ela somente tinha que relatar tudo o que Gina fazia e pensava, nunca perguntou o por quê, no dia em que um colar que na época era o que suas amigas mais ansiavam e ela seria a primeira a tê-lo, ela aceitou sua proposta e em troca ganharia mais presentes como esse. Lilá também encontrou mais uma vantagem no acordo, ela teria que ser a melhor amiga de uma moça cuja família era uma das mais reconhecidas de toda Bretanha, conseguiu se infiltrar em eventos que nem imaginava conseguir tendo sua vida sem nenhum contato com Gina.  
- Como queira senhor Riddle, farei exatamente o que pediu, mas não se esqueça de que gosto de muito brilho. – ela fitou a caixa em sua mão e em seguida voltou a olhar Tom – Nunca questionei sobre isso, mas minha curiosidade não deixou passar despercebido esse fato, só queria saber por que tamanho interesse na Gina, ela não é uma garota tão interessante assim, na verdade eu a acho muito rude, às vezes parece um menino, brinca com seus irmãos como se o fosse, atrás dessa classe toda existe um verdadeiro gato selvagem.  
- Peço que me poupe de suas perguntas e de seus comentários, se repeti-los seus presentes perderão certos dons que o fazem tão desejados. – a menina se calou em segundos e prometeu não se meter mais em seus limites – Agora saia, você tem trabalhos a fazer e não quero que Gina estranhe seu sumiço.  
Após Lilá se retirar, Tom repensou sobre sua situação, algo de estranho ocorreu e ele sabia perfeitamente disso, ele não tinha medo de surpresas, sabia lidar com elas e até manipulá-las de forma a se tornarem convenientes, só queria estar ciente do que ocorria. Ele se lembrou da última vez em que as coisas pareciam estar fugindo de suas mãos, mas um único vacilo de seu adversário fez com que ele pudesse reverter a situação. Tom também não pode se esquecer de Dumbledore, aprendeu a não subestimar o jeito de maluco do homem, ele era inteligente e difícil de se enganar, na última vez o velho quase estragou tudo o que planejou e poderia estragar agora, mas Tom tinha plena certeza de que os únicos que sabiam de seus objetivos e poderiam atrapalhar não poderiam fazer mais nada de ameaçador. Dumbledore era uma ameaça, mas Tom estava preparado para ele, se o que o velho queria era desenterrar uma história lacrada há muitos anos, então ele terá que arcar com as conseqüências de seu atrevimento.


	7. Um encontro entre livros

O retorno de Alvo Dumbledore a Hogwarts causou diversas reações na população, alguns preferiam que ele permanecesse no lugar onde se escondeu durante tantos anos, outros deram vivas pelo reaparecimento de uma pessoa tão cativante e também aqueles que não sentiam nem gosto e nem desgosto pela volta do homem. De uma coisa estavam cientes sobre Dumbledore, era um homem de inteligência sobrenatural e por isso era bastante respeitado pelas pessoas, não era só o conselheiro da rainha como também muitos indivíduos o procuravam para escutar seus valiosos conselhos. Era nítida a felicidade da rainha quanto ao retorno de um grande amigo, em resposta a presença de Dumbledore na cidade ela mandou fazer mais uma biblioteca no reino, todos estavam ansiosos pela festividade, uma coisa que não faltaria em Hogwarts seria comemoração, Dumbledore era conhecido não só pelo cérebro, mas pela animação, era um homem de idade, porem adorava festas e sempre que podia organizava uma.  
Quem mais se entusiasmou com o presente de Dumbledore fora Hermione, a menina não parava de tagarelar sobre a biblioteca, a quantidade de livros trazidos de fora e como seu conhecimento se abrangeria, coisa que não foi receptiva por seus amigos que não estavam tão empolgados com a biblioteca quanto ela.  
- Imaginem a variedade de livros que essa biblioteca vai ter. Ouvi dizer que pretendem fazer dela a melhor biblioteca de toda a Bretanha. – Hermione sonhava enquanto se dirigiam de carruagem até o centro da cidade.  
- Mione você fala a mesma coisa desde que soube dessa biblioteca, quer, por favor, esquecer o assunto nem que seja por alguns segundos. – Rony falou deixando a menina emburrada.  
- Desculpe se incomodei você com meu entusiasmo, devia imaginar o quão difícil é para algumas pessoas se contagiarem com a felicidade dos outros quando não se tem nenhuma relação com isso. – ela provocou o amigo.  
- Seria possível que os dois possam se controlar? – Harry os cortou antes de prosseguirem com uma discussão – Atrevam a trocar uma próxima palavra ofensiva e serei obrigado a mandar parar a carruagem e separar os dois, um terá que acompanhar meus pais.  
Harry nunca havia percebido quanta força tinha suas palavras, Hermione e Rony se calaram imediatamente e ele se lembrou de usar essa tática de "separação" quando os amigos iniciarem mais brigas futuramente.  
O passeio até o centro foi bastante complicada, havia pessoas de diversas cidades curiosas em saber do retorno de Dumbledore e de como se encontrava o sábio homem. Harry sentiu uma certa dificuldade em se situar, e não era o único, seus pais e amigos também aparentavam confusão com tamanha multidão. De longe ele pode ver o motivo de tanto alvoroço, Dumbledore conversava alegremente com as pessoas em sua volta, ele as cumprimentava, ria de seus comentários, parecia o próprio rei em pessoa. Harry sempre o achou muito parecido com um mago, era um velho, porém tinha a aura de um jovem cheio de vida, seus longos cabelos e sua barba imensa davam jus a sua aparência mágica, e ainda tinham seus óculos em forma de uma meia lua, o homem ao avistá-lo lhe fez uma reverencia com a cabeça e sorriu para o garoto.  
Harry estava tão encantado com o astral da cidade que não notou uma carruagem que parou próximo de onde sua família estava, mas quando ele viu a figura que saia de seu interior não conseguiu tirar os olhos daquela região. A garota que atormentava seus sonhos surgiu e como se lembrava dela na noite em que a conheceu, bela e graciosa e com um toque de divertimento no olhar, ela o fisgou de tal forma que ele duvidou poder escapar dessa teia que se formou. A garota ao notá-lo não pode deter um sorriso de satisfação que se formou em seu rosto, mas talvez por medo o escondeu depressa, porem não desviou seus olhos do dele.  
Essa magia não foi compartilhada pelos pais dos dois que trocaram um olhar de raiva, fazia muito tempo em que não se encontravam, eram raras as ocasiões em que tinham que suportar a presença do outro. Harry nem se lembrava de quanto a família Weasley era imensa, todos tinham cabelos vermelhos, mas eram diferentes em personalidade. Harry notou também que a senhora Weasley lançou um olhar rápido para Rony e sua expressão ficou triste, o amigo não deixou de mostrar a surpresa em ver sua família, Hermione percebeu o estado de Rony e como conforto afanou sua mão, mas logo a soltou envergonhada de sua ação.  
- Ora, mas é um prazer em ver ambas as famílias. – Dumbledore se aproximou contente, conseguindo tirar o clima de hostilidade.  
- Fiquei muito feliz quando soube de seu retorno. – Molly falou cordialmente.  
- Sou eternamente grato pelo carinho que sua família tem por mim Molly. E vejam só como estão crescidos seus filhos. – Molly sorriu orgulhosa, Dumbledore voltou sua atenção para a mais nova dos Weasley – Se não estou enganado você é a pequena Gina. Sim, e como está bela, a última vez que a vi era pequenina e olha só o que o tempo fez a você.  
- Eu agradeço o elogio senhor Dumbledore. – Gina se curvou.  
Dumbledore deu mais uma vistoriada nos Weasley até encontrar com Tom, o rapaz continha os mesmos traços que a última vez que o viu, só que algo sombrio prevalecia em seus olhos. Alvo nunca confiou muito no rapaz, nem mesmo quando ele era companhia inseparável da rainha, mesmo com tanta desconfiança nunca pode confirmar nada, se ele aprontava alguma coisa era muito esperto em esconder tão perfeitamente. O garoto o cumprimentou, mas assim como ele, não mostrou conforto em vê-lo, era bem provável que estivesse certo quando optou por retornar ao reino e mais uma vez desvendar o real motivo para tanto sofrimento entre os Weasley e os Potter.  
- James está como lembro, um maroto sempre é um maroto. E Lílian, vejo que o tempo não significa nada para você. – Lílian sorriu e agradeceu ao comentário – E onde está o pequeno Harry? – Harry levantou a mão para se mostrar presente – Ora, um equívoco meu não é mais tão pequeno assim, e continua parecido com seu pai. Bom agora que já fomos devidamente reconhecidos, não vejo o por que continuar sem visitar a biblioteca. – com esse comentário Dumbledore pode perceber uma inquietação de uma menina de cabelos espessos – E a senhorita quem é?  
- Oh, meu nome é Hermione Granger e quero dizer que a biblioteca foi uma esplendida idéia. – ela não conseguia controlar o entusiasmo, Dumbledore riu.  
- Não quero me gabar, mas em geral minhas idéias são muito boas. – dizendo isso ele pediu que o acompanhasse.

A biblioteca merecia os elogios que ganhou, era tão grande quanto falavam e tão repleta de livros, Gina se encantava a cada estante que passava, livros de aventuras, piratas, romance, terror... Era como se o universo se reunisse naquele lugar. Com certa dificuldade ela conseguiu se esquivar de Dino e sua família, não que fossem uma companhia desagradável, mas naquele momento sentia a necessidade de se aventurar sozinha.  
Ela percorreu uma variedade de estantes e a cada livro que lhe chamava a atenção ela o folheava, em uma seção em especial ela encontrou um livro que lhe agradou de certa forma, o livro cujo nome era "O amor ao luar" como ela percebeu na introdução tratava-se de um romance proibido entre dois amantes que por desventura do destino não podiam ficar juntos. Gina observou a estranha coincidência e sua mente vagou até o encontro de um par de olhos verdes cujo dono perturbava seus pensamentos. A menina prosseguiu com a entorpecente lembrança e como se o chamasse ele apareceu em sua frente, Gina se assustou e caiu no chão, demorou a se dar conta de que a imagem era real e o Harry que estava com a mão estendida para ajudá-la a se levantar não era objeto de sua imaginação e sim de carne, seria mais difícil lidar com o próprio a sua frente.  
- Não precisa se assustar. – ele sacudiu a mão para a menina aceitar sua ajuda, quando ela se levantou sua situação piorou, ele estava tão próximo e isso lembrava o que tanto queria fazer na noite do baile quando se aproximou de tal forma – Espero não tê-la machucado.  
- Não se preocupe eu é que estava distraída.  
Temendo que essa aproximação pudesse atormentar ainda mais sua cabeça Gina se afastou e foi atrás do livro que com a queda soltou de sua mão. Ela o pegou e abraçou o livro junto ao peito, Harry curioso com a escolha da menina pediu para ver o livro, com relutância ela o entregou.  
- Do que se trata? – Harry alisou as letras do título escritas em relevo.  
- É um romance. – Gina respondeu.  
- Sim, mas qual é a história?  
- É sobre um romance proibido. – Gina sussurrou. Como se pensasse o mesmo que ela Harry sorriu.  
- Gosta de histórias de amor complicadas senhorita Weasley? – a menina corou – Dizem que são as mais belas e verdadeiras histórias, você pode provar seu amor ao extremo, nada melhor que a impossibilidade para um individuo ver o que sente por outro.  
- Pois na minha opinião são histórias que tendem ao sofrimento. – ela falou tentando não se afetar pelo sorriso do rapaz.  
- E desde quando existe amor sem sofrimento senhorita? Tem coisas que fortalecem o amor, e o sofrimento pode se tornar uma delas. – Harry buscava se aproximar da menina que relutava em tê-lo tão próximo.  
- É loucura o que diz, irá me perdoar senhor Potter, mas não concordo com tamanha insanidade. – por mais que se esquivasse Harry sempre encontrava um jeito de se aproximar.  
- Devo contrariá-la dizendo que somente quem sente o verdadeiro amor sabe do que se trata. – nesse momento Harry colou seu rosto no de Gina – É claro que existem aqueles que o sentem, mas se negam a crer.  
- O que pensa estar fazendo senhor Potter? – Gina o empurrou de forma brusca – Peço que me respeite e não se aproxime mais de mim dessa forma. – Gina estava ofegante, mal acreditou nas forças que teve que reunir para manter Harry a distancia, não por ele ser forte, mas ela mesma desejava que ele prosseguisse.  
- Então me esclareça uma dúvida senhorita, se não acredita em complicações no amor qual o motivo de se interessar por esse livro? – Harry se apoiou em uma estante para se controlar.  
- É apenas uma literatura para mim, eu o vi e decidi lê-lo, mas já perdi o interesse por esse conto. – ela devolveu o livro ao seu lugar.  
Gina passou muito perto de Harry, o rapaz pode perceber o ser que não poderia ser tocado, pois o destino os havia amaldiçoado com uma guerra entre suas famílias. Harry sentiu ódio pelas contradições da vida, a única garota que desejou não poderia ser sua, era injusto o fato de não poder ficar com sua paixão. Ultrapassando mais uma vez os limites impostos por Gina ele tocou seu cabelo, era tão macio aqueles fios vermelhos e tão convidativos aqueles olhos, o chamavam para o tão desejado paraíso.  
- Me explique mais uma coisa Gina, e quando o conto se torna real, quando somos atingidos por essa força que nos eleva ao mesmo tempo em que nos destrói? O que faremos nós meros mortais perante tamanha grandeza? E se as coisas se tornarem tão impossíveis de se controlar?  
Harry olhou com dor para Gina, era esse o sofrimento pelo qual tinha que passar, se sofrer era o que estava destinado a encontrar então que provasse do aroma do pecado, de nada adiantava se não pudesse se deleitar com aqueles lábios e se perder com seus olhos. O que ele mais desejava era beijá-la, tocar cada centímetro de Gina e demonstrar o quão dela ele pode ser.  
- Existem coisas que devem permanecer o que são, um conto deve permanecer como é: só um conto, quando nos atrevemos a trazer fábulas a realidade deixamos que os sentimentos tomem posse da razão. – Gina tocou os cabelos de Harry – Afasta-te de mim como lhe pedi senhor Potter, obedeça à lógica que nos rege.  
Com pesar maior ainda ele se desprendeu de Gina a fitando de uma segura. Seria aquele seu destino? Fingir que a noite do baile não passou de um sonho, do mais belo sonho que teve em sua vida? Se as respostas para suas dúvidas fossem encontradas ele não tinha certeza de que as encontraria com facilidade, mas lutaria até o fim para viver o amor que lhe privavam de ter, mesmo que Gina descordasse, ele mostraria a ela que não haveria nada a temer.  
Dumbledore e Molly apareceram um tempo depois na seção onde estavam, apesar de desnorteados pela conversa Harry e Gina procuraram manter naturalidade, como se o encontro naquele local fosse mera casualidade.  
- Gina meu anjo não desapareça dessa forma, mandei seus irmãos a procurarem e nada de lhe encontrar. – Molly olhou de esguelha para Harry.  
- Não há motivo para repreendê-la por isso Molly, como viu a biblioteca é enorme, é perfeitamente normal que Gina se perca dentre essas estantes. E por falar nisso, o que os jovens acharam de minha biblioteca?  
- É muito esclarecedora. – Harry falou sem se dar conta no nó de dúvidas que faria na cabeça de Dumbledore e Molly, mas logo alternou o comentário – Quero dizer que me foram muito úteis os livros, consegui tirar algumas conclusões com eles. – Harry sorriu discretamente para Gina.  
- Certo, fico contente em ver o quão "esclarecedor" os livros foram, seja lá o que quer dizer com isso. E a senhorita o que achou? – Dumbledore se dirigiu para Gina.  
- Eu gostei muito da coleção senhor Dumbledore e procurarei outra oportunidade para me alimentar da sabedoria dos livros, mas por agora peço licença, creio que o passeio não tenha me feito bem e desejo voltar para casa.  
Gina se despediu e disse para sua mãe não se alarmar que era só uma exaustão passageira. A noite do baile poderia passar muito bem como um equivoco e pensou que poderia esquecer facilmente Harry julgando sentir o que sentiu somente por ele ser um rapaz de aparência muito bela, mas após o reencontro pode ter certeza de seus temores, se apaixonou pelo rapaz e nada seria capaz de fazer esquecer o sentimento que nasceu por ele.


End file.
